


Chocolates. || Kyman.

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cartman le da una bolsa de deliciosos chocolates recién comprados. O, bueno, menos de la mitad de ellos.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Chocolates. || Kyman.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hooola! Este es mi primer One Shot que publico aquí. En verdad lo escribí más porque quería estrenar este sitio, y porque un poco de fluff del comfort ship nunca viene mal.
> 
> Espero que les guste !! :)

El tictac del reloj junto con el calor concentrado y las pocas ganas que tenia de continuar con la materia, hacían la estancia en la extraescolar de matemáticas insufrible para el castaño. Ni siquiera es como si le gustase ir, únicamente iba porque debido a sus bajas notas en la materia le habían hecho obligatoria la asistencia, por que lo que si no iba acabaría castigado y, ya que iba a pasar tiempo en clase, al menos que tuviera una mínima cosa con la que entretenerse. Cosa la cual, no era la tarea de matemáticas, ni las explicaciones del profesor, ni mucho menos, su entretenimiento se basaba en molestar al pelirrojo lo máximo posible.  
Kyle, al contrario que este, era un aficionado de las matemáticas. Porque, sorprendentemente, lo que le faltaba de buen aspecto lo tenía de inteligencia. Aunque la inteligencia no le daba para comprender el cómo tan siquiera el castaño encontraba maneras de sacarle de quicio, incluso estando vigilados y con una mesa de separación. Pero fuese como fuese, lo lograba, que era lo que más le molestaba.  
— ¿Puedes parar de tirar bolitas, por favor? — Murmuró lo máximo que pudo, suspirando con cansancio antes de esto, y manteniendo un tono frustrado.  
— Podría, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer —. Respondió, al contrario que él, sin susurrar, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la profesora. Mirada la cual le fue beneficiosa, puesto que hizo que el otro no le respondiera, dándole paso libre a seguir tirándole bolitas con la pajita que él mismo le había robado en la cafetería. Siguió así un largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba hoja de deberes que romper. Y podría haber seguido, pero tampoco quería a arruinar su cuaderno, y además, le había entrado hambre.  
Por lo que sin descaro alguno, saco unos chocolates de su mochila, comenzando a comer y a tirarle los envoltorios de estos a Kyle, quien nada más noto el primer envoltorio, se dio la vuelta alzando una ceja.  
— ¿Comiendo en clase? ¿En serio? — Preguntó, aunque, ni siquiera es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Al menos, esta vez se trataban de chocolates y no de un menú completo del McDonalds.  
— ¿Y qué? Está permitido —. Mencionó, chupando el rastro de chocolate que quedaba en el envoltorio, para después tirárselo, dándole justo en la cara —. No te quejes tanto, Kahl, te estas desconcentrado —. Le replicó, riendo tras ello. No sabía si le hacía más gracia el que le molestase tanto o, el hecho de verle con el papel aún pegado en la cara.  
— Que este permitido no significa que no sea asqueroso y de mala educación —. Se quejó otra vez, quitándose el papel con una mano, y frunciendo el ceño, soltando un bufido. Iba a ser una clase muy larga.  
( )  
El chirrido del columpio cada vez que el castaño se movía le estaba comenzando a, molestar bastante. Ni siquiera sabía por qué todavía accedía a quedar con él allí después de clase.  
— Oye, ¿crees que si apuntó bien logró darle a la ventana de dirección? — Cuestionó, moviendo una piedra de mano a mano, y entrecerrando los ojos para calcular bien, haciendo recordar al pelirrojo el por qué todavía accedía a quedar ahí. Porque, cada vez que no lo hacía el castaño siempre se las apañaba para acabar en serios problemas.  
— No vas a tirar esa piedra a ningún sitio —. Contesto, quitándose de la mano, para después tirarla lejos —. ¿De donde tan siquiera la sacaste? — Preguntó, dándose cuenta de que, en el asfalto de aquel parque no había rastro de piedras tan grandes como la que le acababa de quitar.  
— ¡Hey! ¡Esa piedra era un regalo, estúpido! — Se levantó de aquel columpio, comenzando a buscarla entre el asfalto y la nieve que había caído esa misma noche. El pelirrojo no hizo más que reír.  
— ¿Regalo? ¿De quién? — Alzó una ceja, con cierta curiosidad. Curiosidad la cual aumentó una vez vio que este detuvo la búsqueda al escuchar la pregunta.  
— Mr. Kitty —. Respondió entre dientes, aún sin moverse del sitio, y suspirando, ya esperándose que esté se reiría de él durante un largo rato.  
— ¿Mr Kitty te dio esa piedra? ¿Y tú te la quedaste? — Al ver como este asistía, suspiro. Sabía que era estúpido, pero, no se imaginaba que tanto como para quedarse con una piedra. Al menos esperaba que la hubiera lavado tras ello — Está bien, te ayudo a buscarla —. Se levantó de el columpio, caminando hacia donde estaba, y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Cartman.  
— Gracias, Kahl —. Agradeció, manteniendo su sonrisa, y siguiendo con su búsqueda, ahora agarrando un palo, que seguramente habría caído de los árboles más cercanos, para buscar mejor entre la nieve. Kyle solamente pudo reír amargamente ante esto.  
— Llevamos una semana de novios, ¿podrías al menos esforzarte por pronunciar mi nombre bien? — Comenzó a patear la nieve en busca de esta. Cosa, no muy inteligente por su parte, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que pateó la piedra que estaban buscando y se hizo daño en el pie. Se quejó rápidamente ante esto pero, su acompañante simplemente lo ignoró y recogió su querida piedra.  
— Podría, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer —. Repitió su respuesta de antes, riendo, para después tomarle la mano, acordándose de un detalle —. Ven, tengo algo que darte —. Le, prácticamente, arrastro hasta donde antes estaban sentados, dejando a la piedra a un lado y rebuscando en su mochila una vez llegaron.  
Estuvo un buen rato rebuscando, realmente tenía gran cantidad de basura en aquella mochila. Aunque, pronto logró sacar lo que quería, dejando a Broflovski algo desconcertado.  
— ¿Los chocolates que estabas comiéndote en clase? — Rió de nuevo, aún con cierta incredulidad. Tanto como porque no se esperaba un regalo de su parte como porque, había tenido el descaro de comenzar a comérselos delante suya sin tan siquiera mencionar que eran para él. Aunque bueno, tampoco podía esperar menos. Estaba saliendo con Eric Cartman, en fin en cuanto.  
— Eres diabético, no te los puedes comer todos. Duh —. Puso de excusa, sacando otro para comerselo también, entregándole la bolsa después. Kyle rodó sus ojos ante su respuesta. Era obvio que ese no era ni de lejos el motivo —. Compre bajos en azúcar para que no te sentasen mal —. Dijo esto en tono más bajo, algo avergonzado. A pesar del progreso que había estado haciendo estos últimos años, el demostrar a la gente cariño o preocupación todavía le seguía costando mucho. Pero al pelirrojo no le podía importar menos.  
— Eres el primero a parte de mis padre en preocuparse por eso —. Comenzó a comer mientras decía esto. En verdad, le parecía un detalle muy bonito de su parte el, no solo comprarle algo, incluso si seguramente faltaban mas de la mita de la bolsa, sino preocuparse por una cosa así. Hasta a él a veces se le olvidaba que no podía comer tanto azúcar. El castaño miró incrédulo su respuesta, ahora más avergonzado que antes.  
— ¿En serio? Joder, entonces eso sonó más marica de lo planeado —. Cruzo los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Pensaba que era algo que la gente en general sabía y, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no era así, se arrepentía de haber tan siquiera mencionado el motivo.  
Kyle se limitó a soltar una carcajada, tomándole de la mano. Y así, estuvieron toda la tarde comiendo chocolate e insultándose de vez en cuando.  
Ese tipo de tardes eran las favoritas de ambos.  
( )  
En, lo que habían parecido minutos, ya se había hecho de noche. Y Kyle no era chico de llegar tarde a casa así que, pronto tuvieron que regresar.  
Llevaba la bolsa de chocolates en una mano mientras que en la otra sujetaba la del castaño, quien miraba al suelo intentando alguna que otra vez no pisar las baldosas, buscando algún entretenimiento en aquel agradable silencio.  
— Oye, Kahl —. Llamo su atención, ahora levantando la cabeza hacia este —. ¿Te gustaron los chocolates? — El mencionado miró a la bolsa, para después volver su mirada al otro chico y asentir rápidamente.  
— Están muy ricos —. Al castaño no le podría alegrar más el oír eso pero, no era algo que fuese a demostrar. Lo que le extraño un poco fue el ver se este se detenía, dejando la bolsa en el suelo un momento y poniéndose delante suya. Alzó una ceja, expectante de lo que haría a continuación, aunque, sin duda no había sido una decepción.  
De entre todas las personas que se imaginaba que estaría besando en esos momentos al que menos se esperaba era sin duda a Kyle Broflovski. Su relación había mejorado considerablemente desde que Cartman finalmente había conseguido ayuda, y era obvio que llevaba enamorado de él desde muy pequeño. Cosa que con los años más que disminuir, había aumentado.  
Pero, vamos, ¿Kyle correspondiéndole? Sabía de sobra que era bisexual y demás, pero habría que estar desesperado para salir con él... Cosa la cual antes, también pensaba el pelirrojo. Antes de aquel día en el que tuvo un intento penoso de escaparse de casa y por el camino se encontró a un rostro familiar que, justamente, también estaba intentando hacer lo mismo.  
Fuera como fuera las circunstancias que les hubieran llevado a eso, estaba pasando. Y ninguno de los dos podría estar más felices de ello.  
— Te hago una carrera hasta mi casa —. Fue lo primero que propuso Kyle una vez el beso terminó, aún en la misma corta distancia de antes —. Si me ganas mañana te daré mi almuerzo en la cafetería. —  
El más bajo alzó una ceja. Esa era una ofrenda que no podía rechazar.  
— Te vas a arrepentir de esa apuesta, querido. —


End file.
